Love Lines
by AishiteSubete
Summary: AU: France is determined to find a pickup line that Prussia won't laugh in his face about. Prompt "pickup lines." Friendship!France/Prussia, France/Belgium
1. The Obvious Beginning

Title: Love Lines

Author: AishiteSubete

Rating: T

Summary: AU: France is determined to find a pickup line that Prussia won't laugh in his face about. Friendship!France/Prussia. France/Belguim. Drabble.

* * *

"You're never going to get a girl if you use pick-up lines like that!" Prussia joked, mussing up France's well-placed hair. The latter scowled, and sent Prussia a death glare before turning back to the people in the local mall. It was Christmas, and people were buzzing about, buying presents and assorted goodies for their loved ones. As for poor France, well, he was _looking_ for someone to love, someone to give a very special Christmas present to-an invitation to the Winter Formal with him.

"I mean, come on-'I'm like Skittles; wanna taste the rainbow?' and 'Baby, you're the cause for global warming'-those are so damn lame!" Prussia laughed, nudging France playfully. "You're never going to get a lady with things like that!" Taiwan and Ukraine turned him down a few minutes prior, with giggles and strange looks.

At the same moment, Prussia and France both saw Belgium walking by, carring a load of bags from Victoria's Secret and Buckle. "Here's your chance," Prussia leaned in close to France, whispering. "Woo Belgium. And don't use any corny pickup lines."

France coughed, and stoop up, approaching Belgium with manly confidence. "Hey Belgium," he said casually. "Do you need some help with these bags?"

Belgium looked cautiously over a stack of boxes she was carrying as well. "Y-Yeah, that would be nice." France took the boxes out of her hands, and the two walked together down the long, crowded hallway. They chatted aimlessly about anything and everything, until Belgium said, "May we sit down for a moment?" France nodded, and the two sat down on a nearby bench. (Unbeknownst to either of them, Prussia was lurking behind a potted plant, spying on them.)

"Hey, Belgium," France began, reaching in his back pocket. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Belgium wasn't paying much attention; she was focused on crunching numbers in her purchase register.

France opened the small velvet box and held it out to Belgium. "Will you go to the Winter Formal with me?" Belgium took in a sharp intake of break in surprise, and responded with a high-pitched "YES!"

Prussia wasn't laughing anymore.

* * *

**I'm pretty sorry if this fic is crap. I've never seen a single episode of Hetalia-heck, I couldn't even tell you what any of the characters I mentioned look like 8D But maybe one day I'll learn. :P  
**


	2. The Unprecedented Second Part

Title: Love Lines

Author: AishiteSubete

Rating: T

Chapter: 2 - The Unprecedented Second Part

Summary of Chapter 2: After his big success with teaching France about using pickup lines to get girls, Prussia decides it's time to teach South Italy (Romano) how to do the same.

* * *

"You surely won't be as desolate as France once was," Prussia said boldy with a dismissive wave of his hand as he and Romano strutted through the mall. "I mean, seriously. Francis was pretty damn terrible until I showed him a thing or two." Romano rolled his eyes at Prussia's typical "I'm-so-awesome" attitude, and began to wonder why he had agreed to accompany the latter to the mall in the first place. He had seen what happened between France and Belgium after Prussia had taken him to the mall, so he should have known that Prussia was trying to get him a girl, too.

"So, you want me to swoon some girls with pickup lines?" Romano inquired as Prussia nodded a "yes." "It should be easy enough," the brunette shrugged. "Just sit tight, and watch."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Romano had gotten absolutely nowhere. He had scared Taiwan off with some perverted line, and had gotten some weird looks from Ukraine and Belarus when he tried to swoon them. Prussia, however, was laughing his ass off on a bench nearby where he was watching the whole scene. "Dude!" Prussia said when Romano, utterly defeated, returned to his side. "You totally suck! You were worse than France was, I swear!"

Romano sighed aggravatedly, plopping down beside Prussia. He didn't like getting criticisms from the blond. "You really need to improve your skills. Have you used you best quote yet?" Romano shook his head as to say "no." Prussia smirked. "Well then, give it to me."

Romano looked down, clearly embarrased, and pulled a little velvet box out of his back pocket. "I've been wanting to ask this for a long time..." he began, red-faced. He got on a single knee and held the box out in front of Prussia, opening it carefully to reveal a diamond and white-gold ring. "Will you marry me?"

Prussia fainted.

Romano snapped the box shut, and stood. _I win this time, Prussia. One point for me._

_

* * *

_**A/N: I hadn't anticipated to be writing a second part to this one. The idea came up when me and the lady who gave me this prompt were discussing other possible outcomes. All of these outcomes will most likely be added as future chapters for this story. As for now, it can stand as complete, no matter how many chapters I add or take off.**

**To the one person who subscribed for alerts to a classified "complete" story, that action has not gone in vain. 8D  
**


End file.
